The Broken Bond-One Shot
by SushiCat4Life
Summary: I girl who lost the bond she once had. Was she ever able to find happiness? With her last words...


Hey guys this is my first story (well no really since I deleted my boring ones) Anyways i'm a youtuber who finally comes back to fanfiction to make better stories. Most of my stories will either be inspired or made up ones. I don't really do fanfics but I think this was is sort of like a fanfic?/)-o-)/)

* * *

This is a Naruto inspired story. Some people from the Naruto series will be seen throughout this short story but they are not the main focus. This is a sad story about a girl and her sister and they start to loose the bond they used to share. It happens during the 4th Great Ninja War in the Leaf Village.

* * *

I picked up a pair of strong sturdy ropes and a chair. I wanted to surprise my sister because I felt like it was time for a surprise. Ever since the 4th Great Ninja War started, we started to loose the bond we once shared when we were younger. Whenever I wanted play with her she would always say she was busy. Whenever I arrived home she was never there and whenever she arrived back home she would always say "I'm to tired to play with you". I try to ignore the fact that this was happening and decided to find my own happiness like Naruto did. The first time I met him he was eating at Ramen Ichiraku, A small restaurant that serves ramen. It was my me and my sister ever being at a restaurant. Since I never tasted ramen before I was kinda scared and since my sister left me to go and get some toys I was all alone. Yeah there was that fat old guy and his daughter but I barely know them. That was until he came. A blond kid with an attitude who was wearing an orange suit came in and who knows how many bowls of ramen he ate. but I was sure it wasn't just a bowl. When he had finished eating his 20th bowl he looked at me and stared. It was really creepy. He stared at me for a while and then looked at my bowl filled with untouched ramen. Turns out he only wanted my ramen. I hesitated at first and said that it was my first time ever seeing ramen. He said that I should really give it a go and try as he said it was the best ramen ever. I went and tried the soup first and it was...DELICIOUS! I soon started eating the whole thing leaving nothing but the empty bowl there. Naruto who had finished his last bowl said "See I told you it was good. By the way what's your name?" I told him my name and asked for his. He said his was Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna became Hokage. As I ordered a takeaway version of the ramen someone girl with pink hair and a big forehead came along along at and started shouting at Naruto. "You Idiot, You were supposed to inform lady Tsunade with the reports!". "I was just going to"Naruto replied. "Then get move on it!" As the girl kicked him out of the restaurant. I walked up to her and asked if he was gonna be okay. She said that he was going to be fine since she did this almost every time. Yikes! Before I could ask for her name my sister came back and told me that it was getting late. I agreed and walked back home with her. After a day or two I managed to find out who the girl was. Her name was Sakura Haruno and it turns that she in ninja team that included Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha who would soon leave the village.

* * *

When the 4th great ninja war came along this is when I started to notice some changes with my sister. The first thing I noticed her do was always coming home late. The second thing I noticed was that she never had time for me even though she did. I felt lonely. My grandmother said that it will be alright but I didn't believe her. I even cried on a raining day because I knew that me and my sister lost the bond we once shared. But I decided not to give up because my role model Naruto would never give up, I thought that there was still time to change the bond and make it even closer. I decided to follow my sister one night (Yes it was night time) She apparently said that she was going to be taught on how to be a really good artist. My grandmother believed her but I didn't so I decided to follow her. A bunch of pictures slipped through my mind on what my sister was really doing. Was she drug dealing? Or is it that she found love? I was so curious that I almost lost my balance. My sister arrived at a small house that wasn't far from here. She entered. I sneaked in and silently followed my sister to the basement of the house. I was in for a surprise. I saw 4 other girls with her...The popular ones from the academy. _What was she doing with this snobs? _I wondered. The blond one asked my sis if she could make a dress to impress. That didn't bother me but the nest one made me froze. "Are you still hanging out with idiotic sis?". " Nope, She a loser" _What?! _I can't believe that this was happening. "Well if you wanna be popular like us give your sis the silent treatment next time you see her k?" My sis replied with a shocking yes. My sister betrayed me just so she could be popular. Startled by the fact that my sis no longer cared for me, Without thinking I ran out of the basement angrily. Which grabbed my sis and the "snobs" attention. I barely escaped but I was still angry. When we were younger my sis and I would always make fun of how the snobby the popular girls were and now she hanging out with them to become popular. This wasn't the sis I used to know. I locked by bedroom door and placed the chair in the middle of the room. I made a little loop with the rope, big enough to fit my head through and hanged it up on the ceiling fan. Yes, You guess it. I am going to commit suicide. I had no other choice. I have permanently lost the bond with my sis and now I have nothing left but myself. I could handle it anymore. I got on to the chair and slipped my head through the loop. All I needed to do now was jump. I closed my eyes I counted to three...1...2...3...I jumped and struggled to find air. The ceiling fan made the rope move around it the circle. My death was going to be suicide. I opened my eyes and with one last look at my sister who had just broken the door opened I was gone forever...Bye everyone, Bye life and Bye sis...


End file.
